1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic adhesive tape holder, and more particularly to a holder which can automatically cut a roll of magnetic adhesive tape with a predetermined length and stick the cut segment of the magnetic adhesive tape.
2. Description of Related Art
A magnetic adhesive tape includes an adhesive side which is generally combined with a substrate tape. The magnetic adhesive tape and the substrate tape are reeled as a single roll. In use, the roll of magnetic adhesive tape is unreeled and cut off with a desired length. Thereafter, the cut segment of magnetic adhesive tape can be stuck on an article, and the article with the magnetic adhesive tape can be attracted on an iron product such as a refrigerator.
However, it is very inconvenient to manually cut off the magnetic adhesive tape and to control the length of the cut segment.
Therefore, the invention provides a magnetic adhesive tape holder to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.